A Haunting Past
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: 5 years ago Ishigami made a mistake and tried to forget about it. But when someone from his past joins the Public Security Division will Ishigami admit to what he had done all those years ago? Or will he be consumed by the guilt instead? GotoxOC
1. Mistake

**Butterfly: Hi guys! I got this idea from something I saw on the news yesterday before checking my e-mail!**

**Kurosawa: Why am I here again?**

**Butterfly: Because you're playing a part in this story!**

**Kurosawa: Yay! She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p><em>(5 years ago)<em>

_A glasses-man was chasing a criminal through the streets of Tokyo. He was a cop and the criminal had robbed a jewelry store. Now they were running through the city looking as i they weren't going to stop._

_"Stop right there!" The man yelled as he reached into his pocket for something._

_"Never!" The criminal yelled laughing mainacully._

_"I didn't want to do this but it looks like I have to!" The man yelled before pulling out a gun and shooting the criminal._

**_BAM!_**

_A horrifying scream pierced the air. A college student crumpled to the ground holding his hands to his left eye, tears coming out of his right._

_The man blinked twice before gasping in shock. He missed the criminal! And worse he shot an innocent student instead!_

_"Ishigami what did you do!" A voice called out and his boss appeared behind him with a shocked look. It was obvious that he had seen the whole thing._

_"I-I didn't mean to! I was trying to catch the criminal so I thought if I shot him then it would make things a lot easier for us." The man known as Ishigami sputtered out while a crowd surrounded the boy._

_"Does it look like it made things easier!? You shot an innocent civilian for crying out loud! The next time think! That boy is injured thanks to your recklessness! Remember that shooting a criminal while chasing him is not the right answer! Let's go before the someone figures out what happened." His boss said while dragging him away from the scene._

_The next day the newspaper headline said 'Mysterious Gunman Shot Innocent College Student'. As Ishigami read the article it revealed the results of his mistake. The boy had lost vision in his left eye and wouldn't be able to see out of itpermanently. A snapshot under the article showed the boy with his left eye bandaged next to his father with a sad look on his face. The boy had black hair and pale skin. His right eye was grey._

_Ishigami shook and made a note to himself. He hoped to never to see the boy again. If he did then he would consumed by the guilt._

_Unknown to him the boy was talking to a few people in his college. He was changing his major. He was giving up his dreams on being a musician and was going to be a police officer instead._

_He would do anything to get revenge on the person that ruined his life._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Wait so one of the main characters is Ishigami?<strong>

**Butterfly: Yep!**

**Kurosawa: Okay then? Read and Review!**


	2. A New Member

**Butterfly: Hey guys!**

**Kurosawa: Why are you updating on the same day you published this story?**

**Butterfly: Because I was in the mood to do it. Also the events in My Sweet Bodyguard NEVER happened in my story. So this is my version of it! Also this time Kurosawa is going to be a member of the Public Security Division before Goto!**

**Kurosawa: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>Seiji Goto took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Public Security Division station. Today was his first day as a member of the PSD and he was a little nervous about it. He wanted to become a member ever since an incident that happened to him 5 years ago.<p>

Goto gently brushed his fingers against the bandage that covered his left eye. Ever since he was shot in the eye during his sophomore year in college he vowed to get revenge on the gunman that did this to him. The doctor had clearly stated that he would never see out of his eye ever again. There was too much damage in the wound for his sight to be restored. Right after being released from the hospital Goto gave up his dreams in becoming a musician and decided to become a police officer instead. It was the only way to bring the person that ruined his life to justice.

His family was supportive of his decision. They were deeply angered by the person that shot him. His father encouraged him to never forgive that person saying that the gunman didn't deserve their forgiveness. However his father made him to promise not to give up on music saying he was very gifted.

And Goto kept that promise. In the past he was able to play the guitar, piano and the flute and he was still able to play them. His childhood friends often played their instruments with him. Sometimes he would sing and that always brought people to a good mood. It pained them when they found out that he had given up on getting a music major but still supported him to get the investigation major.

Goto felt tears in his right eye and quickly wiped them away. This was not the time to dwell on the past. What's done is done. He was here now and that's all it mattered. Quickly he went inside. There he was greeted by Jin Namba the head of the division he would be working in.

"Seiji Goto it is a pleasure to meet you!" Jin said as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Namba." Goto said bowing.

"Please call me Jin. You are a member now so it would be the best if we went by first name basis. Please follow me." The man said before walking away causing the raven-haired man to follow him.

Jin led him to a room. Inside there was a large table with many members seated. Goto held back a gasp. They were all elite detectives and now he was going to work with them. There were 2 empty seats at the table. Jin sat down at one of them and motioned Goto to sit in the other one which he obeyed right away.

Ishigami was talking to Kurosawa when his boss came in with a raven-haired man behind. He was staring the man with a surprised look. The man looked to be a few years older than Kurosawa and had pale skin. What surprised Ishigami the most what the bandage that covered the mans left eye completely only revealing the right grey orb.

_'Could it be...no it couldn't be the same guy I accidentally shot 5 years ago.' _He thought as the duo sat down on the empty seats.

When everyone had settled down Jin stood up and began to speak.

"Everyone I am pleased to anounce that we have a new member in our division. His name is Seiji Goto." He spoke as he motioned Goto to stand up.

"It's an honor to work with all of you." Goto said as he bowed.

"So like we do all new members we try to get to know them before I assign them to a team. So Seiji just answer any of the questions my men ask you as if it's a normal conversation. They will introduce themselves before asking the question." Jin said patting Goto on the shoulder before sitting back down.

Goto nodded as a brown-haired detective raised his hand and Jin nodded him to speak.

"Hi there! I'm Toru Kurosawa! Nice to meet you! I was wondering what your hobbies are?" The detective asked peering curiously.

"My hobbies are playing the piano, guitar, and the flute, songwriting and singing. I usually perform at Sweet Delights bakery during the weekends with my childhood friends." The raven-haired man explained.

"I've seen you preform at the bakery before. You're very talented. I'm Ayumu Shinonome by the way." A blonde detective piped in with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoyed my performances." Goto said with a gentle smile on his face.

Ishigami took a deep breath and raised his hand With a nod from Jin he began to speak.

"I'm Hideki Ishigami. I usually ask this to new members all the time but what are your skills?" He asked with a stern expression on his face causing Goto to flinch in fear.

"I specialize in under cover investigations and infiltrations. I'm a prodigy in archery because I've split an arrow with another one during a couple of challenges as wll in gymnastics. I'm also pretty handy with a gun. Both shooting and dismantling them." He listed out with a small smirk on his face.

"Impressive. Looks you'll be a great addition to us. I'mSoma Shusuke." A lavendar-haired detective said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you." Goto said bowing as another brown haired detective raised his hand.

"I'm Hyogo Kaga. Please to meet you. This question has been possibly on everyone's mind ever you came in the room but what happened to your left eye?" The man asked causing Ishigami's blood to run cold.

Goto knew that question was coming and prepared himself for it. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Well when I was sophomore in college I was walking through the streets of Tokyo to meet up with a few friends to discuss about the mid-term exams we took on that day. Before I knew it a gunshot rang out and my left eye was bleeding rapidly. I was rushed to the hospital right away and after a few hours of examinations the doctor said I was blind from that eye permanently. He said there was too much damage to restore my sight so I've kept a bandage over my eye ever since." He explained.

While the new member spoke Ishigami was shaking. Everything came back to him. The chasing of the criminal to the student crumpling to the ground. He was reliving the past and it was coming back to haunt him.

_'I can't believe it's him. He's the student I shot on that day.' _He thought as he watched Jin pat the new member's shoulder with a look of sympathy on his face.

"I think that's enough questions for now. Welcome to the section Seiji. I'm assigning you to Kaga's team for now. If you prove your worth I'll move you to Ishigami's team." Jin said as Goto sat down.

"WHAT!?" Ishigami yelled standing up causing everyone to stare at him with surprised looks.

"Is something wrong Ishigami?" Jin asked as Ishigami's face turned red with embarrassment at his outburst.

"N-Nothing sir. I apologize." He said as he sat back down.

"Good. Meeting dismissed. Kaga take Seiji to his new office. After you're done settling in Seiji go to Kaga right away so that he and Ayumu can test out your skills." Jin explained as everyone stood up to leave.

As Ishigami left he watched as Kaga and Goto shook hands. He was relieved to hear that the new member was going to be in Kaga's team for now.

But what would he do if the new member was assigned to his team?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Wait a minute! Ishigami shot mmph!?<strong>

**Butterfly: *shoves a hand over his mouth* Don't spoil it!**

**Kurosawa: Fine! Read and Review!**


	3. Goto's Skills

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Kurosawa: You should be worrying about your personal life instead of your life here right now.**

**Butterfly: Shut it! I'm already done with my applications!**

**Kurosawa: *recoils* Okay the authoress does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>Right after Ishigami left Kaga and Ayumu led Goto to his new office. While they walked the duo of detectives asked Goto about different subjects. Goto answered their questions casually but something or someone was troubling him.<p>

That person was Ishigami.

Goto didn't like judging people but this time it seemed like he had no choice. Ishigami was a strange person no doubt. Before Jin introduced Goto as the new member the raven-haired man had already noticed the deputy inspector staring at him with wide eyes. Also when he began explaining about his left eye Ishigami had been tense the entire time. It looked like he was trying to keep in a big secret.

_'What are you hiding Ishigami?' _Goto thought as they stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your new office from now on. My office is next door. Go there right after you've settled in and Ayumu and I will test out your skills. I should've said this to you earlier but, welcome to the Public Security Division Goto." Kaga said while handing him a key and left to his own office while giving Goto a pat on the shoulder.

Goto took a deep breath and unlocked the door with the given key. Quickly he stepped inside and gasped in shock. It was beautiful. One half of the walls were windows giving him a nice view. A leather chair with a desk was near the windows along with a black couch and a glass table. Goto walked up the desk and opened his briefcase pulling out a laptop and a picture of his family setting them down on the desk. He put his bag on the couch and left his office locking it and went to Kaga's office.

Quickly he knocked on the door and Kaga's voice allowed him in. He stepped inside and noticed his superior talking to Ayumu. They turned to him with smiles and gestured him to join them on the conversation.

"So Goto are you finished settling in?" Kaga asked as Goto sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes. I know this isn't polite but what were you two talking about?" The raven-haired detective asked peering curiously.

"We were talking about how Ishigami was acting when you arrived." Ayumu answered sitting down next to him.

"Ah yes. He was acting pretty odd. Does he act like this often whenever a new member is introduced?" Goto asked.

"No. He's usually really serious and often asks the new members a series of questions. This is the first time we saw him act this way. I'm surprised he didn't ask you a lot of questions. Usually his questions end at our lunch break. This is the first time he was speechless." Kaga explained shaking his head.

"Don't take it personally. He'll be back to his normal stoic self when we go to the prime minister's residence to introduce you to Diachi Katsurgi's team." Ayumu reasurred him.

"His team protects the prime minister correct?" The raven-haired detective asked.

"Yes. They're an elite group of bodyguards. I would love to spend some time to talk about them but we need to test out your skills before Jin gives me a good scolding for slacking off on duty." The brown-haired inspector said as the trio stood up and left the office.

Quickly they went down the corridor to what looked like to be a training room. Many weapons were lined up against the walls including rifles and bows with arrows.

"Since you said earlier that you're a prodigy in archery we want to make sure you're not lying. Shoot two arrows at that target." Kaga ordered pointing to the first target.

Goto nodded his head and selected a bow with 2 arrows. Quickly positioning himself a few feet away from the target in the usual stance an archer would be in before shooting at a target, he took aim and after a few short moments shot the arrow the target. The arrow stuck the middle of the target and stayed there. Kaga and Ayumu were staring at it with wide eyes. They then turned to Goto with shocked looks. Ayumu was the first one to speak.

"Um good job." The blonde said as he took a step back.

"If you think that was impressive then watch this!" The raven-haired detective called as he shot another arrow towards the same target.

This time instead of the arrow sticking to the target the new arrow split the old one in half and went through the target. Kaga and Ayumu gasped.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could split an arrow in half with another one." Kaga said as he turned towards Goto.

"I never lie when it involves my archery skills." The raven-haired detective stated.

"Got that right. Okay so besides archery, gymnastics and being handy with a gun what else are you good in?" Ayumu asked.

"I can fence." Goto said causing the duo to stare at him.

"We haven't had a fencing member in years. Are you good?" Kaga asked.

"I believe so. Here take a look at the video my brother took with my phone while I was in a tournament in London." The raven-haired detective said showing the duo the video.

The video showed of college student Goto fighting against a powerful opponent. The opponent tried to attack his chest but Goto expertly blocked it with his own sword. After a couple for attacks, blocks, and dodges Goto swung his sword and slammed it into his opponents with such force that the sword flew out of his opponents hand winning him the tournament.

"Impressive." Kaga said once the video ended.

"My uncle taught me how to fence at a very young age and I got into the sport. Whenever I fence I feel as if I'm alive. It's the same with Archery. My father taught me and that's how I'm close to him. Whenever I practice my archery and fencing skills I feel as if I'm connected with my family." The raven-haired man explained with fond look at the memories.

"You truly love your family do you?" Ayumu asked.

"Yes I do." Goto said nodding.

"Come on you two. Let's introduce Goto to the bodyguards before our lunch break." Kaga said as they headed towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: *cough* *cough* *sneezes* Achoo!<strong>

**Kurosawa: *sweatdrops* Sorry guys but the authoress has the flu again so Read and Review!**


	4. Introductions and a Performance?

**Butterfly: Bonjour guys! **

**Kurosawa: That means hello in French right?**

**Butterfly: *facepalms* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Kurosawa: *sweatdrops* BlueButterflyRose does not own My Sweet Bodyguard or the song 'Rolling in the Deep'!**

* * *

><p>Together Kaga, Ayumu and Goto went to the Prime Ministers residence. There they met up with Kenta at the gate.<p>

"Hi guys. Who's the new guy?" The guard asked cheerfully noticing Goto right away.

"This is Seiji Goto. He's a new member of our team. Goto this is Kenta Makabe. He's the person who guards the residence from any criminals." Kaga said introducing the duo to each other.

"Please to meet you." The raven-haired man said as they shook hands.

"I know this isn't my place to ask this but what happened to your eye?" Kenta asked peering curiously at the detective's bandaged eye.

"He was shot during his sophomore year in college and has been blind from that eye ever since." Ayumu said quickly before Goto could answer.

"Oh okay. You guys can enter. Ishigami and Kurosawa are here too." The guard said as he opened the gates.

Together the trio entered the residence and headed towards the bodyguard room. While they walked Goto turned to look at Ayumu.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I hate repeating that story. It always brings back that horrible memory." He said with a grateful look.

"No problem. I'd figure that you would already be saying that story multiple times every day so I thought for once you didn't have to do that." The blonde said as they neared the room.

Once they entered all of the bodyguards eyes turned to them including Kurosawas.

"Kaga what are you doing here? Is there something you need to discuss with Ishigami?" A brown-haired bodyguard asked looking curious.

"Subaru if you were paying attention you would see that there's a new face here." A red-haired man said pointing to Goto.

"Sora's right Subaru. I'm sure Kurosawa already mentioned that we have a new member in our team." Kaga said as Ishigami and Katsurgi entered the room.

Once Ishigami saw Goto his face paled in horror. Of course he knew Kaga would come to introduce the new member to the bodyguards right after he tested out his skills but he didn't know that it would take them such little time.

"I was about to when Ishigami pulled on my ears to make me be quiet." Kurosawa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Before I forget let me introduce you to him. Everyone this is Seiji Goto. He's a new member on my team for the time being. Goto this is Daichi Katsurgi, Subaru Ichiyanagi, Kanji Akizuki, Mizuki Fujisaki, and Sora Hirosue." The brown-haired detective said as Goto stepped forward bowing.

"Pleased to meet you. It's an honor to be working with you all." The raven-haired man said as he lifted his head.

"I know this is rude to ask but what happened to your left eye?" Mizuki asked causing Ishigami's blood to run cold.

_'Why is everyone asking that question!?'_ He wailed inside his head as Goto once again began to explain that horrible day.

Once he finished speaking everyone but Ishigami was staring at him with sympathetic looks.

"I can't believe you had to go through that horrible experience." Subaru said quietly.

"Did you ever figure out who the gunman was?" Kanji asked.

"No I didn't and I've been trying to figure it out for 5 years now. I'll do anything to get revenge on him for ruining my life." Goto said shaking his head with a look of pure anger on his face.

"Well whoever it is we'll help you catch him and make him pay." Sora said touching his shoulder.

"Thank you. It means a lot." The raven-haired man said with a look of gratitude on his face.

"Wait! What if the gunman didn't mean to hurt you? What if it was just an accident?" Ishigami asked quickly.

"Then he should've come to my family and apologize all those years ago! Since he didn't do that then that means he's not guilty at all for what he's done!" Goto said sharply.

"Ishigami what stupid question is that? You and I both knew that answer." Kaga said shaking his head at the glasses-man.

"Shut it Kaga!" Ishigami yelled angrily.

"Hey since Goto is a new member and it's time for our lunch break maybe he should decide which place we should go today." Kurosawa said in an attempt to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea Kurosawa. Where should we go Goto?" Ayumu asked as the group of detectives went outside.

"How about the Sweet Delights bakery near the station?" The raven-haired man suggested as they got into the vehicle with Kurosawa dragging Ishigami inside it.

"Sounds great. Let's go." Kaga said as they drove off.

During the ride Ishigami's thoughts were spinning inside his head. Goto clearly wanted revenge on him but he didn't know that he was the one that shot him all those years ago. That was good thing.

_'All I have to do is make sure he doesn't become suspicious about me.' _He thought as they arrived at the bakery.

Once the group entered the shop the owner ran up to them and gave Goto a huge hug which he returned back.

"Seiji I'm so happy to see you!" The woman squealed happily.

"It's great to see you too Miyo! Everyone this is Miyoki Ito. She's the owner of the bakery and my girlfriend." The raven-haired man said as he spun the blonde around.

"Nice to meet you all." Miyoki said smiling once her boyfriend set her down.

"It's nice to meet you too. So how long have you and Goto been in a relationship?" Kurosawa asked as the blonde lead them to a table.

"Ever since we were in high school." Miyoki answered as they sat down. To Ishigami's displeasure Goto sat down between him and Kaga.

"I'm sure he comes here just to flirt with you." Ayumu snickered.

"Not really. I mostly come here because the customers want us to preform together all the time." The raven-haired detective said as he blushed.

"They have beautiful voices." A waiter said walking past their table.

"Then is okay if you guys preform for us?" Ishigami asked in an attempt to get Goto away from him for a while.

"We'd love too!" The couple said happily as thy headed towards the stage.

Once they finished testing out the microphones to duo began to sing.

**Rolling in the Deep**

_[Miyoki]_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and<em>  
><em>It's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal <em>_clear_  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out<em>  
><em>And I'll lay your ship bare<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>  
><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<em>  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And it's bringing me out the dark<em>

_[Both]_

_The __scars__ of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_[Goto]_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one on you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there<em>  
><em>As mine sure won't be shared<em>

_[Both]_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it to the beat<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it with your beating<em>

_[Miyoki]_

_Throw your soul through every __open__ door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turned my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind<em>  
><em>And reap just what you sow<em>

_[Goto]_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

As they neared the end of the song Goto took the opportunity to spin Miyoki around causing a huge grin to form on her face.

_[Both]_

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

Once they finished the song everyone including the group of detectives stood and clapped loudly for them. However Ishigami was staring them with wide eyes as he clapped.

_'He has a girlfriend as well and this person stayed by his side even before he was shot. If she or his family members found out what I did then who knows how he'll react.' _He thought as the duo got off the stage.

"You two were incredible!" Kurosawa exclaimed as the duo approached them

"Kurosawa is right. You two were amazing." Ayumu praised.

"Thank you." Goto and Miyoki said in unison.

"Speaking of amazing we have to introduce you to Commissioner Ichiyanagi." Kaga said quickly becoming serious.

"By his last name he's Subaru's father, correct?" The raven-haired detective asked.

"Yeah and he said he wanted to meet you right away. It's something to do with your last name." Ayumu said as they sat down to each enjoying the rest of their lunch period.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Subaru's father is going to be in this as well?<strong>

**Butterfly: Yep! And you're going to be very surprised at what connection he has with Goto.**

**Kurosawa: Read and Review please!**


End file.
